star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
House Neuvalis
House Neuvalis, or House Neuvalis Bounty Hunters Guild, was a chapter of the Bounty Hunters' Guild that matched bounty hunters with the bounties posted by its customers, either corporate or Imperial. House Neuvalis accepted only bounties of 20,000 or more credits, and even then it was selective when choosing bounties. However, should Neuvalis fail to comply in one year, then the originator of the bounty would be given twice the posted value. Thanks to this policy, many important customers resorted repeatedly to Neuvalis. As the Imperial elite favored this company, the Alliance to Restore the Republicauthorized its privateers to attack starships and other assets of Neuvalis. Alic Surn and Vika Surn, a notorious pair of brother-and-sister bounty hunters, worked for House Neuvalis. Organization House Neuvalis, also known as House Neuvalis Bounty Hunters Guild, was a private company working in the business of bounty hunting. House Neuvalis accepted bounty postings from both official and private interests, and then matched each bounty with one or more bounty hunters working for the company. House Neuvalis also offered training to its members. It was one of the ten main houses of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. This House had a specific policy to accept only bounties of over 19,999 standards, and being choosy in the contracts the House accepted. Following the same policy, should Neuvalis prove unable to fulfill an approved contract in one year, then Neuvalis would return double of the bounty's face value to the originator. Based on the planet Plexis, House Neuvalis operated through all the territories of the Galactic Empire, but one of every five hunts took place in or near the Core Worlds Territories. House Neuvalis was known to be secretive and to deal with outsiders only when strictly needed. A bounty hunter wanting to join House Neuvalis had to be sponsored by one member and then had to survive an initiation test. After doing so, the hunter was to pay the House 500 credits per year, plus 10% of every collected bounty. Exceptions were known to be made: Alic Surn and his sister Vika Surn, members of House Neuvalis, paid only 5% of their bounties and made use of a Neuvalis-owned starship in a specific deal that lasted several years. History House Neuvalis was founded in 10 BBY, being one of the newest bounty hunter guilds during the Galactic Civil War. Through the following eleven years, House Neuvalis achieved substantial influence and a considerable wealth because of its specific policies. The richest people in the Galactic Empire and in the private sector repeatedly resorted to House Neuvalis with their greater bounties. In 0 ABY, House Neuvalis was managed by Marjan and Feras Neuvalis. At that point, it had been using for years the services of Alic and Vika Surn, a famous brother-and-sister team of bounty hunters. House Neuvalis offered the Surns the use of one ship, Widow Maker, in exchange of them paying a 5% share of their bounty incomes to the guild. After the Battle of Yavin, the Galactic Empire showed an interest in criminal organizations. The Imperial Security Bureau asked Scay Danson to write a report on the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Danson noticed that House Neuvalis was one of its newest members. House Neuvalis was known to track pirates, and the Alliance to Restore the Republic used the services of privateers. The Alliance included House Neuvalis (and three other bounty hunter houses) in its Alliance Target List, the list of legitimate targets for its buccaneers; Neuvalis in particular was included because the Imperial elite regularly used its services. However, even if the privateers were authorized to attack these bounty hunters, few of them had the guts to really do so. Category:House Neuvalis Category:Bounty Hunter Guild Category:Bounty Hunter Guilds Category:Bounty Hunter Guild's Category:Bounty Hunters Guild Category:New Bounty Hunters Guild